


Day 2: Hot Chocolate

by ArtemisDiana



Series: 25 Days of Fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for 25 Days of Fic on Tumblr. Crossposted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Hot Chocolate

     Dean can tell that Sam’s been working off his nerves the moment he steps through the door, arms full of Chinese. The house is spotless, every surface gleaming, every subtle protection freshly drawn, and the air smells faintly of sage and incense. Even the pile of boots and coats in the entryway has been cleaned and organized, and Dean raised an impressed eyebrow at what his brother had accomplished in a day. He’d thought that Sam had left this little habit behind when they had moved to California, but something must have spooked him good. Dean could hear faint conversation coming from the study at the end of the hall, and he set the containers on the kitchen counter before stripping (and carefully putting away, no need to make Sam angry) his jacket and boots off. On soft feet, he padded down the hallway, one ear cocked as the sound of Sam’s laughter washed over him. A soft giggle rose to join him, and Dean smirked. Way to go, little brother! He quietly leaned on the door frame, arms crossed as he took in the sight of Sam, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, working on what appeared to be a school paper with an absolutely gorgeous woman, mugs of hot chocolate half-full in front of them.

     ‘Anyone feel like eating?’

     Sam jerked around, blush crawling onto his ears and down his neck, and Dean grinned before heading back out to the kitchen.

     ‘At least you two were decent.’

     ‘Dean!’

     He can hear Sam running after him and he ducks just as Sam goes to grab for him, sliding into the dining room and spinning around the corner to get behind him.

     ‘So who is she?’

     Sam swings at him, but Dean just grabs his wrist and shoves him into the kitchen and down into a chair. The girl comes in behind them, giggling into her hand, and Dean grins at her, filthy and leering. Sam rolls his eyes and groans, slumping against the seat back.

     ‘This is Jess, Dean, she’s in one of my classes.’


End file.
